Great Way to Wake Up
by SnowSnick
Summary: Roxas wakes up one morning in a situation that he doesn't want his brother, Sora, figuring out. Contains yaoi and a very awkward Roxas. Don't like SoRoku, don't read.


Note: I'm not sure if this is exactly "Humor"; I just round it up from "Light-Spirited".  
>Anyways, this is my first fan-fiction. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome, but flamers can go roll down a hill of garbage.<p>

Warning: Yaoi; boy x boy. If you don't like yaoi... then why are you even here? (And, by here, I mean EARTH)

* * *

><p>"Roxas! I brought you breakfast!" My eyes opened groggily, an alien haze lingering on the edges of my vision. Sora emerged from the doorway, carrying a tray loaded with plates of eggs, piles of bacon, towers of toast, and a jug of chocolate milk. "It's your favorite; enough to feed you all day! I'll just set it-<em>whoa!"<em> He suddenly stumbled forward, launching the whole platter onto my bed. Eggs splattered, bacon flew, and the jug burst open as soon as it made contact with my sheets.

I yelped and scooted further up the bed, trying to escape the catastrophe. "I'm so sorry! Here... let me clean it for you." Sora whipped the sheets off the bed. _'This is his idea of cleaning up? My brother is such a goof... a cute goof...'_ I thought as Sora glanced at me. I was wearing a tight grey T-shirt and black boxer-briefs. My brother covered his mouth with his hands. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, the milk soaked into your clothes! You should get into a shower right now." His hand was already at my shirttail, pulling it up and tugging my shirt off of me.

_'What is he talking about? I'm not soaked...'_ I glanced at my boxer-briefs; they were newly shaded as _if_ they were wet, but I didn't feel anything... except them getting tight. Sora observed my underwear for a moment, and then decided, "I'll help you get those off too." His hand slowly travelled downwards, skimming my abdomen.

I drew in a sharp breath as his finger arrived at my black waistband. He looked at my face, catching my attention. "I could even help you scrub your body if you like." Sora suggested. His finger curled around the waistband and right as he was about to pull them down, I heard him call my name.

"Rox-as!" This new, louder, more intense holler shattered my current image, making my eyes snap open to see the shadowed ceiling. The haze was gone, but something else bothered me: dampness in my underwear. _'Damn pesky milk.'_ My confused mind thought. I shifted to sit up a little, and felt my groin slide uncomfortably against the sticky wet spot. Annoyance coursed through me as I realized what had happened.

I heard obnoxiously obvious footsteps outside in the hall, realized Sora was coming to wake me up for something, and then felt a surge of horror as I noticed the visible bulge in the sheets that I was causing. As my brother did his typical knock on my door, I knew I needed to hide my _problem_, and fast; Sora knocked for no reason, he always just barged in a second later.

I flung my body to the side of the bed opposite the door, rapidly stuffing my arms under the sheets while stretching out my legs-which made the situation in my underwear no more comfortable- to make them look sleep-casual. My door was flung open. I quickly shut my eyes and tried my best to slow my breathing.

Fear coursed through me. My brother **could not** see me like this- although a tiny section of my mind was preoccupied thinking what would happen if he found me, hoped it would be like one of my wet dreams, where his tone would suddenly turn seductive and his fingers would creep over my crotch. And as long as that part of my mind was working, I wouldn't be getting looser underwear any time soon.

I felt pressure on the opposite side of my bed. Sora had crawled onto the bed, probably with that stupid grin on his face, thinking he'll scare me when he suddenly attacks my sides... stupid cute annoying brother. "Ro-xas..." he hissed in my ear, under the illusion that he sounded like a voice-in-the-night from a horror movie. He softly planted his hand on my waist, leaning on it until I felt his hot breath on my neck. Nope. Still not helping my situation.

"Roxas," Sora suddenly whispered directly in my ear. I quickly recognized my chance. Feigning a groggy accent, I shouted "Whuh?" while flinging my arm backwards. I hit Sora right in the stomach and he leaped off the bed with an exclamation of disdain. I rapidly scooted myself up the bed-ignoring the discomfort on my crotch- and sat up in bed, glancing down. I was filled with relief when I saw the bulge blended in perfectly with the creases in the sheets.

With a groan, Sora stood straight up, still clutching his stomach through his white tank top. He glared at me. I made a show of displaying annoyance, staring at him like "What the fuck!" with raised eyebrows while crossing my arms low over my abdomen-all the better to hide my problem- to imply "You deserve that."

All right. This worked. This gave me an excuse to treat him hastily and a little coldly, so I could shower as soon as possible. "Sora! You need to stop that! What do you want?"

"I was just coming up to tell you I made breakfast!" he hissed through clenched teeth. Oh. I feel like an ass now. My annoyed-face fell apart.

"I-I'm sorry...Um, why don't you go start without me while I change?"

Sora grunted in agreement and walked out, closing the door behind him. I sighed and pushed the sheets off of me. I guess I'd shower after breakfast. I just _needed_ to change underwear.

I tossed the sheets off, and began walking towards my dresser when the door opened again. I froze like a deer trapped in the menacing glare of headlights as Sora's head peeked in. "Don't forget that- whoa." He began chuckling. "_Someone_ had a nice dream." He quickly closed the door, leaving me with a blush on my face. "You know what? I'll keep your food warm. Go shower," he called from behind the door.

I growled. Stupid adorable brother. I stomped to the door and locked it. Just to make a point.

As I slid my boxer-briefs down with relief when I stepped into my bathroom, I heard Sora laughing downstairs. I sighed exasperatedly. _'Yeah. _Great _way to wake up.'_


End file.
